Forbidden Letters
by Guardian Arrow
Summary: Since Seth is bound to his duty as a knight, he cannot express his true feelings to Princess Eirika. So he writes letters...but never sends them. Intervention comes in the form of Forde. [SethxEirika]
1. If Only

Title: Forbidden Letters

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG / T

Summary: Since Seth is bound to his duty and cannot express what he really feels to Eirika, he writes letters. However he never sends them…Yet intervention comes in the form of Forde. EirikaxSeth

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Hey Guys! I've skipped on over from Gundam Wing to do a fic for my favorite video game of all time…FIRE EMBLEM! **Now this is my first shot at romance so don't be harsh…

* * *

**

**Note:** This is the first chapter of an approximate two chapter story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**If Only**

Dearest Eirika,

Do you know how hard this is? Writing to a person you know you could never compare to? Well that's you my dear…you are my obstacle… But I welcome this obstacle because I do not want to overcome this obstacle if that were you. My heart bursts when I write these letters… The strain from keeping my words to myself and acting uninflected… is growing steadily unbearable and my heart groans from the stress. This is why I have created these systematic letters. I guess you could call it a diary or a journal but I tend not to think of it that way…I think of it as a collection of forbidden letters.

* * *

Seth paused to think, his pen dripping cobalt ink onto the desk pad. The paper absorbed the ink and it spread blotting out all other notes that had accumulated from his musings. He used a lightly tanned hand to push back crimson locks that ran astray into his eyes. Seth looked up and out the window to gaze out into the courtyard.

He had his timing down pat. Princess Eirika had a habit of going into the courtyard on evenings as summery as this to pick flowers and contemplate matters. When Seth discovered her little hideaway, he would always seat himself at his desk at that time and watch her from inside the safety of his chambers.

He knew it was against protocol and everything that his duty as a knight stood for but…as he explained it in his writing "the strain from keeping my words to myself and acting uninflected…is growing steadily unbearable and my heart groans from the stress." It was his own little hideaway just like Princess Eirika had the palace's courtyard. It was only fair…

When she would come to the courtyard, he would watch her and record his emotions on the parchment and vaguely note her actions. Seth wasn't afraid of anyone finding out his hobby. No one dared step foot into his room and plus he kept the papers under a rock in the floor that had worked loose. No one would know except him and this parchment. Finding inspiration once more, he continued his writing.

* * *

"That's right my dear…forbidden letters. Letters I wouldn't dare to send because for once I am scared. Yes, your Silver General is scared of the reaction of his lady…the most precious thing to him except his honor. But you compared to my honor…I would gladly forfeit my honor to have you…But alas that can never be… I, a knight, and you, an esteemed princess of a kingdom. How can fate be so cruel? Undoubtly cruel… I may explain to you over and over that I can never fraternize so frankly with you because of my duty as a knight…I know it is bullcrap and you know it's bullcrap but it's the only thing that I can use to hide behind. The excuse even sounds pathetic to my own ears and I can't imagine how hard it is for you my dear to hear it over and over again. If only you knew how I feel…if only..if only…"

With sincere love,

Seth

* * *

Seth stopped his writing as Princess Eirika left the courtyard to go to bed. He watched her go, her aqua hair flowing in the light breeze and walking gracefully to the exit. He sighed heavily as he searched for a thick envelop. Folding up the letter delicately, Seth placed it inside and swiftly stamped it shut with his own wax seal.

After he sealed it, he got up and walked over to the loose rock. With a slight grunt, Seth lifted it free from its resting spot. Underneath the rock lay a little cavern that housed at least 10 envelops. Seth reached in and scooped out the parchment to count how many he had. Ten envelops all that had at least three days worth of writing in. Those envelops held so much…they held his feelings and his unproclaimed love.

His musings were interrupted by a firm knock against his door. Seth fumbled with the letters before dropping them into the hole and sealing it back up again with the stone. He straightened his tunic before walking briskly to answer the door.

"Yes?" Seth called, peering out into the dimly lit hallway.

"Seth? It's me…Eirika."

Seth opened up the doorway immediately, letting light pour out into the corridor.

"I'm sorry my lady. I didn't know you would call so late into the evening." Seth apologized.

Eirika politely shook her head. "No it's fine Seth. But it can't be too late fore you're still up and by the looks of it…" She took a second to glance at his right hand. "You were up writing. I told Ephraim not to load you with unimportant paperwork."

Seth gaped silently at her perceptiveness but quickly masked it with an amused façade. "Ha! You are observant milady. But I don't mind paperwork …as long as it isn't too lengthy."

"You don't mind anything Seth! You know you can speak up for yourself. I would enjoy that…seeing you proudly tell my brother where to take a hike!" Eirika laughed.

"But—"

"But I know you would never do such a thing for it is against—"

"Protocol."

"Protocol…again…" Eirika mumbled under her breath.

"What was that milady?" Seth inquired, guessing that it was not information that he should know.

Once again Eirika shook her head. "Oh nothing that you should be concerned about…And please Seth call me Eirika when we talk like this in private. It doesn't offend me…in fact it pleases me even greater!"

"All I want is your utmost happiness Prin—I mean Eirika."

"I know you do Seth but I want you to know…I want you to have happiness also… Good night…" Eirika said happily with a slight smile upon her face.

"Good night, Eirika." Seth said solemnly, nodding his head with a light smile.

He closed the oak door and leaned against it with his back.

"You are my happiness Eirika…if only I could tell you …if only my letters could reach you."

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** A tad corny wasn't it…oh well…I hope you liked it at least! This is my contribution to SethxEirika fics because not many are out there! Please don't flame! Review please! 


	2. Delivered

Forbidden Letters

Guardian Arrow: 8 Reviews! Hey that isn't too shabby!

* * *

**SHOUT OUT!**

**StarfireRobin:** Thanks for your review! They are an awesome couple!

**Raiden no onna:** Thanks for the compliment!

**Graydove:** I thought it was corny and a tad OOC for Seth but…yeah well…if you got it perfect, it wouldn't work as well. You're right the word "Bullcrap" wasn't good…I realized it just when I got your review. Thanks for the help! I'm also glad you like my style of writing! Thanks Graydove!

**Lemurian-Girl:** I saw you put me in the C2 "A Knight and his Princess". I was like "Look there it is!" Thanks for doing that!

**Forsaken Angel 13:** I'm glad you liked it my Fire Emblem buddy! Are you ready for the awesomeness of Path of Radiance!

**Ayumi187:** You don't like EirikaxSeth but you're reading this? Um…that confuses me…but oh well! Truth be told, I'm not too fond of Eirika either but I like this pairing.

**Yami Emmy:** Ah! Your review was amusing! Don't feel guilty. Whenever I lose someone in FE, I turn off the Gameboy and restart.

**Jet-puffedmarshmellow:** The story takes place right after the war because in this chapter they talk about the rebuilding of Grado. Yeah, Seth was OOC but…It isn't too out there! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**NOTE:** Heh, I'm dragging this story out longer than usual. This is now going to be a **3** Chapter fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Delivered**

Seth slept well that night. His dreams were of great things such as victorious battles, the day he was crowned a knight, and of her... Eirika…She lingered constantly in his dreams. However, these weren't two dimensional dreams…no…they were three dimensional for when Seth woke, he could have sworn he actually participated in those events then and there.

Even though the curtains were drawn tight over the glass windows, the sun persisted to glare though. Seth turned on his side looking at them as he thought over what he dreamt that night. The dreams were usually all the same but he couldn't help but reminisce. Deciding to give in the relentless tug of day, he got up. His bare feet chilled instantly to the wintry temperature of the stone flooring. Seth grabbed for wool socks and concluding that the first frost had come. Summer was over…

He quickly slipped into a warmer tunic that befitted the weather and then combed his hair quickly. Seth could tell by the silence of the palace that the majority of the residents were still asleep. That's just the way he liked it…

Seth carefully opened the thick oak door to peer out into the corridor. His assumptions were confirmed as there was no sign of life. With a last tug of his boot, Seth set off down the hallway with his destination set as Prince Ephraim's study. The Prince, rather the King, mentioned that he wanted to discuss Renais's help in the reconstruction of the Grado Empire. This was going to prove boring…

When Seth was on his way to Ephraim's study, he remembered the letters. He left them sitting on his desk! Seth stopped in his tracks to ponder his next action. He forgot to place them back underneath the stone in the floor. Shrugging casually, Seth decided to go on time to the meeting… nobody dared to go in his private quarters anyway…

* * *

Close to the exact time that Seth woke up, another knight was awakened by the gleam of sunlight. He sat up in bed, yawning while sifting a lithe hand through sandy colored locks. Forde looked over at the man whom he shared the room with. Kyle was still sound asleep and nestled comfortably beneath the quilted covers. Forde usually slept until Kyle screamed at him to wake up, but even he had times when he had fitful nights sleep. Slipping out from under the covers, Forde immediately tensed up to the coldness of the room. Wondering why, he looked over at the fireplace to see that the embers had long died out. Sighing, Forde walked over to rekindle the fire.

Within a good three minutes, a fire blazed happily in the stone fireplace. Satisfied on his job well done, Forde proceeded quietly to get dressed as to not wake his companion. He pulled on a heavy tunic and other various clothing articles before pausing to pick up his sword which all knights carried everywhere. Forde paused again, thinking why he had never seen General Seth carry one throughout the palace. Shrugging, Forde opened the door quietly and disappeared into the dimly lit hallway.

He walked cheerfully down the corridor whistling a tune that he learned during his knightly training. Forde stopped occasionally to examine if everyone was still sleeping and they all were. Once more, Forde set off only to pause at the door that led to General Seth's quarters. Knowing from past experiences, Forde assumed that the General would be up already. Anyway, he wanted to know if there was any practice today…it would be a shame to have to do such hard physical labor on such a promising day.

Forde knocked, rather banged, on the oak door. He waited politely a couple of more seconds before rapping again. No answer… Wondering what was up; Forde turned the door handle and opened up the room.

Sunlight filled every corner of the room, blinding Forde as he gazed into the homely quarters. From what Forde could see, the room was utterly immaculate. Everything was kept in proper order, dusted spotless, and recently scrubbed. Forde blinked, even the bed was already made. This room was the total opposite of his side of the room which he shared with Kyle.

Forde walked around inside of the room, staring with avid fascination at the cleanliness of everything. While walking, his boot caught the edge of a loose stone which sent him stumbling. He clutched the desk he had stumbled into, regaining his balance.

"Stupid rock." Forde muttered, glaring back at the protruding stone. However, because of being an inanimate object, the stone just stared innocently back.

Forde grumbled a bit to himself before raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the objects on Seth's desk.

"Well look here…" Forde said slyly, picking up the various letters on the desk.

Strangely they were all addressed to Princess Eirika. Maybe Seth wanted them delivered later on…could possibly be important paperwork…Forde's face lit up in a bright smile, he'd save Seth the trip. Picking up all the letters on the desk, Forde proceeded out of the room once again whistling happily. He only left a small note behind him telling Seth of his good deed.

* * *

Seth took a second to look around at the others in the meeting. All the people that he expected would be there were, except… Seth's eyes narrowed and looked about him again. Eirika…she was not in the meeting.

"Princess will not be participating in this meeting this morning for she is going into town to aid the women in rebuilding gardens."

Seth settled back into his chair, thoroughly relieved. He positioned himself as comfortably in the hard chair as he could, ready for the tedious meeting.

* * *

Forde in the meanwhile, went out on a grand search for Princess Eirika's chambers. After a couple mistakes and a few slaps later, the mischievous knight found the door. Not wanting another awkward situation to take place, especially with the Princess (not to mention a peeved General Seth), Forde decided to just slip the letters under the door. Subsequently Forde gave himself a small pat on the back after a good deed done; he set off on another mission to find breakfast.

* * *

4 Hours Later…

* * *

Four hours later a disgruntled General Seth walked out of the meeting room, followed by a dozen of others. The meeting went two hours longer than expected and everyone was not rejoicing at the prospect. On his way back to his chambers, Seth grumbled (which was unusual for him) over how long this people can argue over what he could have solved in about five minutes.

Seth relaxed and quit from his grumblings as he entered the solitude of his room. Everything looked just as he had left it…nothing touched and correctly in order. He laid down on his bed letting the tension from the meeting flow out of his body and mind.

Wait, the letters!

With the superb agility expected of an esteemed knight, Seth leapt up from the inviting covers to race over to the desk. The tension flowed right back in him and his heart pounded loudly in his ears…

They were gone… replaced by a note…

"General Seth,

I stopped on by to see if you were in and saw some letters, no doubt paperwork, on your desk. Knowing that you had other engagements, I took the liberty to deliver them for you to Princess Eirika."

-Forde

Seth felt his hands go to his hair in a vain attempt to pull the red strands out. He clenched his eyes shut willing for this nightmare to go away. If Princess Eirika found and read those letters, he could no doubtly be court-martialed. But, Seth thought vigorously to himself, he'd have that silly paladin decommissioned if it was the last thing he'd to as General.

After the knight semi calmed down, Seth made up his next course of action.

He had to get to those letters before Princess Eirika did.

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Heh! Good luck Seth! (gasp) Forde you naughty paladin!

**Forde:** Oops! (runs away, being chased by a red faced Seth)

**Guardian Arrow:** Heh, I'm gonna get out of the way. (turns to readers) Anywho, sorry but this story is not over yet. One last chapter has to be completed. I hope you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! (turns around to watch Seth strangle Forde) I've gotta go stop them…bye!


	3. Noble Confessions

Forbidden Letters

**Guardian Arrow:** Wow! Everyone likes this story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!

* * *

**Shout Out!

* * *

**

**Silvara:** Aw! Thankies! You make me feel special!

**StarfireRobin:** Thanks Koko! VIRTUALIZE! (from school)

**MomochiNaruto:** Yes Seth is very proper but…We all love him! Sorry! Eirika gets to the letters before Seth! (snaps fingers) Gosh darn it!

**Raiden no onna:** You are going to love what happens in this chapter!

**Yami Emmy:** In my file I made every one paladins! (Seth, Franz, Forde, and Kyle) I love my knights!

**Jet-puffed marshmallow:** Thanks for your review!

**Nariel Narbeleth:** Seth doesn't kill Forde just…well..you'll find out!

**Lilylisa31:** Forde doesn't get too far before Seth hunts him down.

**Lemurian-Girl:** Thanks! You are one of my constant reviewers! Isn't Path of Radiance awesome! I have it to and absolutely love it!

**MasterZero the Seraphim:** Awww…poor Seth…I couldn't do that to the paladin… Fire Emblem Rocks!

**Draknal:** Thanks!

**Maxmagnus20019:** Thanks to you too!

* * *

**Note:** This is the last chapter of Forbidden Letters! Hope you all enjoyed this little fanfic.

* * *

**Note to All Fire Emblem Fans: **If you get the chance to buy Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance…by all means BUY IT! It is soooooo awesome! The music and artwork is beautiful! And it has really good CGed Cinema scenes! I love it! The story line is fantastic too! I give it four stars!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Oh gosh the government's gonna be after me now! I forgot the disclaimer in the last two chapters! Eep! I DO NOT own any of the Fire Emblem rights and characters! However I do own all three games!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Noble Confessions_

Plans were being formulated in Seth's mind. He came up with Plan A's and Plan B's and for some instances …Plan C's. Seth let out a loud sigh of frustration and slammed a fist against his desk. The desk shook beneath its owner's punishment, taking the unsaid blame. Grabbing his sword off his bed, Seth fastened it to his belt and strode out of his room, slamming the door in his wake.

* * *

Forde sighed contentedly as he waltzed out of the mess hall. A plate of sausage links, eggs, and a mug of a hot liquid always eased his heart. He thought he traipse back to his quarters to see if Kyle knew anything about today's practice. If not…he could manage to get lost…

Forde made his way back to his room, smiling his trade mark goofy grin, only to slam into something hard. Quite taken off guard, Forde tumbled backwards and landed with a thump on the stone floor.

"Sorry—WOAH!" Forde was picked off the floor in one swoop and slammed against the wall, right next to a lit candle.

"Good morning Forde."

Forde visibly gulped and twitched frightenedly.

"Good day General Seth…"

* * *

Eirika sighed wearily as she arrived home from the outskirts of town. Today's mission was to help the town's ladies rebuild their gardens…most of them were victory gardens. Her clothes were all muddy and her hands dark brown still coated in dirt. It was tiring work but it was worth it just seeing the ladies' faces glow in admiration.

Eirika decided to get cleaned up before seeing her brother. With a click of the key and a swift pull, Eirika opened the door to her chambers. She walked in, a smile upon her lips at the thought of a bath and rest. But was Eirika walked in, her bare feet kicked something on the ground. Eirika raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the letters which as seemed to be addressed to her.

"I guess I'll get my bath and then see what these are all about." Eirika mumbled, placing the letters on her bed.

Funny…the handwriting looked like Seth's…

* * *

"Heh-heh—what brings you to this neck of the woods General?" Forde asked, his voice breaking.

Seth was still holding Forde firmly plastered against the wall. A twisted smirk rested on Seth's lips as he stared the paladin down.

"Forde…may I ask to what you were doing in my private quarters earlier this morning?"

Forde gulped. "Well I went on the intension to see if we had practice today because it's so nice out. You know General? It's beautiful and the birds are chirping and it's a shame we'd have to labor in the sunlight and—"

"Forde."

"You know what I mean General? It's so gosh darn beautiful. I just want to take a nice walk alone or maybe with a just as pretty lady—"

"FORDE!"

"Oh gods I'm rambling aren't I?" Forde squeaked, fidgeting in Seth's grasp.

"Yes…please answer my question!"

"I didn't mean to General! Please don't kill me!" Forde squeaked again, his voice fully breaking. He hated the murderous look upon Seth's face.

"Forde…what did you do with the letters?"

"The letters… Oh! I delivered them under Princess Eirika's door this morning!"

The grip on Forde tightened considerably and then loosened. Forde slid out of Seth's hold and down the wall.

Seth glared down at the frightened paladin. "I'll deal with you later. I have to go find those letters."

Seth strode back down the hallway and disappeared in its shadows.

* * *

Princess Eirika sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom. The warm mist from the bath flooded out after her, creating her very own sauna. The bath had felt wonderful…she felt cleansed of all dirt and grime. Eirika dressed, putting on a comfortable shirt and skirt. With an excited giggle, she pulled on socks and then jumped on top of her bed, excited to read the letters.

She came up with many ideas of what the letters were about when she was washing. Maybe it was poetry, a battle collection, a treasure chart, or maybe the ordinary paperwork. Or … Eirika thought and blushed at the notion…they could be love letters. She shook her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of the strange vision that idea procured. Seth… writing love letters…that's in between of the obscurity of pigs' flying and Forde becoming master general. (no offense she added in Forde's comment) Only in her wildest fantasy's would that ever happen…

With a young girl's enthusiasm, Eirika quickly undid the wax seal and shook the letter so that its contents flew out. Three letters graced her bedspread and she stared at them in absolute glee. These things were obviously of great importance that there were so many. Randomly picking one, Eirika opened the folded parchment and began reading.

Eirika's eyes widened as the letters defied her reason of Seth ever writing love letters…because that's what they were.

* * *

The Silver General raced down corridor after corridor. After bumping and knocking over five people, the knight arrived at his destination. Seth looked around first to see if anyone was coming before squatting to look under the door. He had to do this quickly and efficiently…if he got caught-- Seth's eye twitched a little but continued on his search. He squinted under the door's crack to see if the letters were still there. In his mind, Seth swore as the letters weren't there and the fact that he could see the shadows of a person walking about the room. After a fervent internal struggle against his vows of knighthood and keeping his head on his shoulders, Seth pressed his ear lightly to the oak door, trying to catch snippets of conversation.

"Why would Seth write so much?" Eirika whispered softly.

Seth felt his whole body tense up at that line but continued to listen.

"It could be free time poetry, or battle tactics, or even the paperwork… I could never be …love letters…No not Seth."

Seth waited silently, his heart pounding resoundly at the place it lodged itself in his throat. His heart and courage were hanging on for dear life.

"Oh my…"

That was the only response. In horror at the tone of voice she said it in… Seth fled for the first time in his life.

* * *

Eirika's cheeks reddened considerably and her heart pounded furiously in her chest. After tearing open every letter she knew that they were all love letters. Every last one… Her cobalt eyes raced over the pages taking in all the promises of love and forever down to the bitter realization that Seth could never come close to having her. Strangely a part of her was scared at the sudden confession but the other half was extremely relieved. Seth loved her…

Eirika subconsciously went through her memory, thinking of all the nights of dreams that he was in, the wishful thinking she thought, and all of the journal entries that revolved all around him. She blushed how whenever she rode with him she always coveted the warmth of his presence, or when he protected her valiantly when she was weak in battle.

It's always nice to know that the one you love—returns your love.

* * *

Seth currently blockaded himself up in his quarters. The door was locked shut and he presently sat distraught at his desk. It was over…If anyone found out about his secret desire, they'd fire him. If Eirika thought he was a sudden stalker and now was scared of him…he would resign himself. Either way, Seth thought, it was a lose-lose situation.

However, there was a slight possibility she could return the proclaimed affection.

Seth shook his head violently and pulled at his crimson hair harder. There was no way…

_Knock, knock…_

Seth took a moment from pulling out his hair, to look up at the door. Who would bother him?

_Knock, knock…_

"_Seth? Are you there?" _

All the color that was left drained out of his face. He had to open the door…it would be impolite. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do the knightly duty.

"Go away." Seth answered coldly.

The knocking subsided and Seth sighed as Eirika must have gone away. But suddenly a metal clicking noise took its place. The door swung triumphantly open, revealing the Renais Princess with an unroyal-like lock pick in her hands.

"Hah! I knew this would come in handy." Eirika proclaimed before pocketing it.

Seth groaned and buried his hands in his arms. He was doomed…

Eirika's smile left her face as she examined the distraught paladin and the dreary emotional vibes radiating from him.

"Seth."

The knight didn't budge.

"I read the letters that were slipped underneath my door." Eirika added, trying to poke a response out of Seth.

After waiting a couple of seconds, Eirika proceeded to walk over to him. She grasped his arm lightly and tugged to pull Seth to his feet. The knight obeyed willingly, all emotion gone. Seth stared at the Princess with a solemn gaze, his eyes were stone cold, no longer holding any soft glances. This was the obstinate Seth that stuck firm to morals, the one she was trying to change.

She let go of his arm when she saw the pain that suddenly flickered in his eyes. It was a mingled emotion… somewhere between shame and bitter irony.

"Seth…I do not think badly of you…if that is what you are worried about." Eirika said softly, trying to let a comforting smile grace her lips.

"My lady," Seth regarded her distantly, "I'm sorry for the letters I have written. It was not proper to address a lady of noble blood in such a free and straightforward manner."

Eirika opened her mouth as if to speak but clamped it shut after Seth looked about to continue.

"Even though I may have expressed a …desire…I broke my vow to the Knights of Renais and therefore must be removed from your sight. I realize now that …we can never…never…"

"Can never love, Seth?"

Seth nodded solemnly, a flicker of pain again coming into those grey eyes.

"But don't you think Seth that…only duty goes so far into one's life…you can't let it dictate everything..." Eirika pushed, trying to get him to speak the truth.

Eirika looked up from her sudden fascination with the floor to see that Seth was shaking. His body trembled under the emotion stress he was being put through.

Eirika let a light smile appear before grasping his arms in a consoling way.

"You can't throw what you feel away Seth. That would be inhumane if I was to ask that of you. But don't give up…especially if you don't know what the beloved person truly feels."

Eirika's face lit up cheerily as the flicker of pain disappeared from Seth's eyes, replaced by hope. Eirika released her hold on his arms in favor of linking them about Seth's neck. She rested her body comfortably against his, feeling the tension building up in Seth and releasing from her.

"I love you Seth…I was just too cowardly to address it. You had the most courage." Eirika murmured, her face pressed into his shoulder.

For a second, Seth hesitated in returned the embrace and then pulled her away from him. Eirika looked shocked but then gasped as Seth's lips pressed firmly again her's, letting the pent up passion spill. They broke the kiss in favor of smiling contentedly at each other…and as Seth leaned in to claim Eirika's lips again…he realized those letters weren't really forbidden after all…

* * *

**Guardian Arrow:** Mother of Pearl that was long! I'm sorry if Seth was a little OOC but by the time I finally got around to the ending…I was running on empty of inspiration.And if it was a little corny...I hope you all enjoyed Forbidden Letters! I might write something again about this couple…but who knows! Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing. Now please if you will, grace me with wonderful reviews! 


End file.
